


The Cipher Pol Director

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cipher Pol 9 Organization, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. CP9 Co-Director Luffy resolves the Baroque Works conspiracy.





	The Cipher Pol Director

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[CPD]**

**The Cipher Pol Director**

**[CPD]**

With their tasks in the East Blue Sea taken care of, Cipher Pol Number 9's Co-Director, Monkey D. Luffy, and his retinue of long standing CP9 assassins and newly recruited agents from the East Blue had ventured into Paradise, the first half of the Grand Line, through Reverse Mountain to ensure their secrecy as they travelled as well as follow up on a lead from his colleague in CP-0, Agent Stussy. After the newly recruited Roronoa Zoro informed Luffy of his onetime experience with the previously unknown Baroque Works, the latter thought of how it was too coincidental for an Underworld syndicate to have been active around the time the Alabasta Kingdom began to stir towards civil war and under a similar name to the Baroque Gustave owned by Alabasta's "protector", Crocodile of the Seven Warlords, so he called upon a favor of Stussy's to visit Crocodile's Rain Dinners casino/restaurant/resort under her guise as the "Queen of the Pleasure District" and gather any information to indicate a connection.

During the time that Luffy and his group were at the Baratie, Stussy shared her findings about Rain Dinners' staff and clientele with him via Transponder Snail. With his interest further increased from learning that Crocodile employed the infamous Nico Robin at his establishment in one of the Twenty Founding Kingdoms of the World Government that is still ruled by the sole royal family that refused to "ascend" to Marie Jois, Luffy then had the Going Merry sail towards Reverse Mountain's Grand Line entrance after Stussy told him that a pair of Crocodile's subordinates would be whale hunting at Twin Capes with another pair following close behind in case of failure. Thankfully, the CP9 Agents were able to capture Baroque Works' so-called executioner team and then interrogate them for the faces and skills of the other Baroque Works members from the lowest Million to the top Officer Agent. Of course, at that time, Luffy didn't expect that one of the Baroque Works Agents would be none other than Alabasta's own incognito Princess, Nefertari Vivi, which meant that Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukuro had to escort her and her fellow infiltrators at Cactus Island back to Alabasta to help prevent the downfall of Sandy Island as a country.

After certain misadventures at Cactus Island, Little Garden, and Drum Island, the CP9 team and their charges finally arrived at Alabasta where, alongside Alabasta's strongest warriors, they defeated Crocodile and prevented his scheme to seize the throne for himself. However, before it could be properly concluded, Luffy, after settling matters with the Five Elder Stars by Transponder Snail communication, took it upon himself to decide the fates of all of Crocodile's subordinates in Baroque Works, including Nico Robin herself.

In the holding cell area of the Alubarna Palace, Luffy, Vivi, and King Cobra alongside many other CP9 Agents and royal servants looked over the jailed Robin, the nine Officer Agents under her, and the "dog gun", Lassoo, that was chained in their cell. While Robin glared at Luffy as if daring him to kill her, the rest either had their heads down in unhappiness or accepted the circumstances they were in calmly.

Showing them a nice enough smile, Luffy started off by saying. "No need to look so down in the dumps, you guys. I'm not going to hurt any of you."

Robin scoffed in derision. "In other words, you'll make our deaths quick and painless."

While the Officer Agents flinched at the sharpness of her tone and at the possibility of death itself, a solemn Vivi turned to a frowning Luffy in sympathy before she then said to them. "Actually, we planned on you and the other Baroque Works members except Crocodile performing community service."

That drew the stunned, yet suspicious, reactions of the members in front of them. "What?!" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

"We were all going to overthrow this kingdom!" Mr. 3 shouted.

"I impersonated a King!" Mr. 2 Bon Clay yelled.

"I was a criminal before I ever got involved with Baroque Works!" Mr. 1 snapped.

"Do I even have to mention my own story?!" Robin demanded rhetorically in anger.

"Quiet!" Luffy yelled out to get their attention. With silence back in motion, he then said. "What if I told you all that this arrangement would be better than all of you in the grave, or prison, and us without having your services?"

The Agents exchanged looks before Mr. 5 then spoke on their behalf. "Uh, meaning?"

"Can we do the honors, boss?" Fukuro asked Luffy before he could answer with Usopp, Kumadori, and the Drum Island recruit, Chopper, nodding their heads with eager anticipation.

Luffy chuckled before nodding in approval and gestured to himself. "I get the last words, though."

"Thanks." The four agents replied excitedly in unison.

Clearing his throat, Fukuro turned to Mr. 5 and said. "Meaning that we know best how to use you and your colleagues, South Blue native Gem of the Border, age twenty-four."

Silence erupted from the Baroque Works side as even Robin was surprised at the way Fukuro addressed the previously known Mr. 5 before the latter finally started to sweat and stammered. "You know who I am?"

Usopp then marched in with confidence. "You can thank the successfully interrogated Unluckies for that!" He then turned to Gem's partner, Miss Valentine. "We now know a great deal, huh, West Blue native Courier Mikita, age twenty-two?"

Mikita stuttered to form a response before making a weak retort of. "It's rude to talk about a lady's age, idiot."

Undaunted, Chopper pointed at Lassoo's owners, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. "And you two are a pair of Grand Line locals once known as Catcher-Killing Babe and Town-Collapser Drophy at the ages of twenty-eight and forty-nine!"

The now identified Drophy chattered up multiple sentences in shock. "Holy crap! You brats read up on me! It's inconceivable! How am I supposed to deal with this?!"

Babe took his time to respond before finally saying. "Yikes, I don't feel so good."

Kumadori then proceeded to make theatric poses before finally exclaiming. "The dreaded pair of Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek cover the identities of Loan Shark Galdino from the South and Flag-Bearer of Freedom Marianne from the North at the ages of thirty-five and sixteen!"

Galdino sighed with purpose. "Talk about the best laid plans."

Igaram, however, looked surprised and turned to Sanji. "That little girl is of the same age as the Princess?"

"I know, right?" Sanji replied in a disbelieving tone of voice. "She's just so small and everything."

"Shut up!" Marianne snapped in annoyance at the backside commentary. "A girl doesn't need curves to be sixteen!"

"Uh, right." Jabra said in an awkward kind of way before turning to Luffy. "Mind if I deal with the next two while you deal with what's left?"

"Works for me." Luffy shrugged.

With his permission, Jabra then turned to Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger, and after building dramatic tension, he then said in a deadpan. "The big guy is obvious Daz Bones the twenty-nine-year-old Killer of the West Blue while his partner is the Grand Line's twenty-six-year-old Poison Spider Zala."

"That's it?" Usopp asked somewhat annoyed at the lack of a dramatic revelation.

Jabra, however, was having none of it. "What? We're near the end."

Daz snorted as he glanced at Zala. "Your real name almost sounds like your alias."

"Don't start with me." Zala grunted with a pout.

Luffy then spoke again as he turned to the final two Agents. "The man in the dress is the East Blue's Bentham of the Wild at the age of thirty while Miss All-Sunday is known by Nico Robin, which I can imagine some of you might know the name."

"Talk about knowledge is power." Bentham commented in dismay.

"I thought you looked familiar." Daz commented to Robin, who ignored the former and turned back to Luffy with a glare.

"What are the mutual benefits in all this, Mister Director?"

Luffy showed an innocent enough smile before saying. "Simply put, Robin, I'd like for the entirety of Baroque Works' intelligence gathering skills to the World Government's use." He turned to the other major players adding. "The fact that the former Officer Agents have assassination skills is a bonus that many CP9 generations would agree with." With his attention back to Robin he said. "And your archeological knowledge will be well-protected." He then chuckled sheepishly. "But I do need to give the Frontier Agents, Billions, and Millions a clear warning that if they try to cross us, I'll have the Marines arrest them all."

Zala looked uncertain before asking. "Wait, this deal favors us more than our subordinates?"

"Yeah, in my defense, from looking over every other Baroque Works member aside from the eleven of you and Crocodile, I'm forced to say that they're all, uh-" Luffy then looked seemingly before he then turned to Zoro. "What did I call them again, Zoro?"

"Cannon fodder?" Zoro shrugged not really remembering either, but it did bring realization to Luffy.

"Yeah, that's right! Cannon fodder!"

"That's hurtful, but true." Vivi muttered despondently as Karoo had his head down in dismay as well with Igaram glaring at Luffy and Zoro.

Seeing the response, Luffy added with sweat. "Uh, no offense." He then coughed into hand before turning back to Baroque Works Agents in front of him. "Basically, you'll all get paid and kept from getting locked up in Impel Down, and if any of you have dreams, you'll might be able to make them come true along the way." He then gestured to Robin as he said with emphasis. "Like Robin's historical research for example."

Robin's eyes widened before she suspicious asked. "You're willing to let me read Poneglyphs?"

As Robin's other cellmates looked confused by what she was saying and most the group watching them appeared resolute, Luffy showed a wide smile and said to Robin. "That's right. All thirty of them."

"Thirty?!" Robin exclaimed in surprise having not of heard of how many Poneglyphs there were in the world.

"As far as I know, that's the number of Poneglyphs that exist. I don't how many the Government has in cold storage, but I did here that nine certain Poneglyphs put together are said to tell the hidden history you have long dreamt to read about."

Robin felt weak in the knees as she said. "Nine." She then started to cry tears of joy that spooked some onlookers and earned sympathy from the rest. "The Rio Poneglyph is made up of nine individual Historical Poneglyphs. Why didn't I think of that?"

Luffy shrugged with a grin. "It doesn't matter now, Robin. Just to warn you, my superiors will want briefings of your findings, but so long as none of them are made public and nothing happens in the world for the Elder Stars to use such information, you're welcome to learn as much as you want and keep those lessons with you for as long as you live, which I'd like to make sure until you die of a more natural death. I really don't want you to waste your potential so easily. That's how much I like you."

Robin looked hopeful, but turned to the Nefertari Family for the sake of argument and asked. "This arrangement wouldn't displease either of you?"

Vivi shrugged with a comforting smile as she said. "As far as I'm concerned, the one responsible for Alabasta's already has his fate sealed in Impel Down. I see no reason to punish anyone else."

"Our family isn't known for obsessing over petty grudges, after all." King Cobra added with a laugh.

Robin at last then showed a genuine smile of happiness as she said. "Very well, Mr. Director. I accept your offer."

Hearing her answer, the Officer Agents exchanged glances before ultimately shrugging with Galdino speaking for them. "Well, the deal sounds better than jail. We'll help in whatever way you want."

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered with his arms raised before turning to Igaram. "You can let them out now."

"Understood." Igaram nodded in acceptance.

As the former Baroque Works members were being released, Nami turned to Luffy. "I'm ready to follow your lead, Luffy, especially about Robin, but are you sure that Daz, Zala, and the others can be trusted?"

Luffy smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Nami. So long as there's some trust, I don't think we'll be seeing a betrayal."

As soon as Robin left the cell, however, she approached Luffy and, with a happy look on her face, grabbed his head to plant a kiss on his forehead to the surprise of onlookers. Letting go with a blush, Robin chuckled at Luffy's own reddened face and said. "Sorry, I was just pretty happy."

Watching the moment, Marianne thought it over before shrugging and walking towards Luffy herself. "All right, but you got to admit he's not that handsome." She then grabbed hold of Luffy's shirt to lower him down as she tiptoed to plant her own kiss on his left cheek. As soon as she was done, she then glared at everyone in sight as she exclaimed. "I'm sixteen, so we're all clear!"

"Okay." Luffy commented uncertainly while Zala scoffed in derision.

"Oh, please! You two call those kisses?" She said to Robin and Marianne before turning to a sweating Luffy seductively. Swaying her hips as she walked to him, Zala then grabbed hold of Luffy as she then engaged in an intimate French kiss with him. Parting her lips away with a wet strand still attached, she then turned to the shocked Robin and Marianne with a smug expression and said. "That is a kiss."

Mikita then inputted herself in the conversation while applying a brownish kind of lipstick to herself. Seeing everyone's gazes on her, she said with a wink. "It's chocolate flavored." And then brought her own lips to Luffy's before he could stop her.

"Wow." Chopper commented from the whole scene. "Luffy sure is popular."

"I'm honestly surprised that the pervert among us isn't reacting to any of this." Zoro added before turning to see Sanji covering his ears and eyes.

"I'm not hearing this, I'm not seeing this, and I'm not jealous." He growled.

Fukuro chuckled and said. "A typical reaction from a virgin."

That actually brought Sanji into a stuttering mess as even the ones that were blushing from the comment couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

**[CPD]**

**Looking back on a similar story called Chief of CP9 from 2017 as well as my own ideas of how such a plotline could work, I felt like making this to inspire interest in fanfiction writers who have at the very least entertained the idea of the Straw Hats as Cipher Pol Agents. The Baroque Works bit was just something that I figured would fit nicely with the setting, especially since the Vivre Card Databook revealed all Officer Agents' real names and ages among other things. Wish they did the same for other characters like Baby 5 and Buffalo, though, but I guess it'll be revealed when they next appear in the manga/anime or something. Would also like to see Marianne/Miss Goldenweek in the present as well to see how she's blossomed.**

**I'm just sorry that I've been lackluster lately in posting my works and to inform any and all readers that my on-off Revolutionary Straw Hat story is once again off. For the first thing, I get pretty distracted, and for the second thing, while I can imagine lots of ideas for that one to diverge from canon, the Revolutionaries are propagandized as outlaws by the same World Government that they want to "rescue" from the World Nobles, so in that sense, I can imagine that they can play both the Pirate and Marine alliances like Germa 66 could all things depending, especially since the only pairable ladies for Luffy in the Revolutionary Army and Germa 66 that I can see are Belo Betty (not counting Koala since she has chemistry with Sabo, or Robin since her position can be mutable depending on the story) and Vinsmoke Reiju. Makes it all a challenge to even think about it, huh? Still, there might be some hope for both the Revolutionary and Germa 66 Straw Hat possibilities, but I can't really promise anything until I get more information.**

**In the meantime, I have several story updates and one-shots to write up, and I plan to try my hand at digital fan art. I've got ideas for One Piece and Black Clover fan art that would be good places to start at, if I can do alright at either of them. I never really tried to make digital art before, and from what I remember of my youth, my crayon drawings of the Egyptian God Cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! were subpar to say the least, but it's worth a shot. Just check DeviantArt, Ko-Fi, and Pat-reon for when and if I make good on them. **


End file.
